It started with a Question
by MiraculousElle
Summary: Tikki wants to murder Plagg, Marinette is trying to murder Adrien (probably) and these four are a tired mess of idiots. Adrienette, post reveal, kinda fluff (I guess, if you squint), rated T because of language


"My little cookie monster!"

"Oh my god, please, shut _up_ Plagg."

"Sweet, little, strawberry muffin!"

"I'll strawberry muffin your face if you don't stop."

"SUGARCUBE!"

"STINKYSOCKS!"

Adrien groaned as the two Kwamis continued to bicker, his black cat obviously enjoying it more. He felt for his little bug friend, he really did. Reminded him of another girl who wasn't too fond of flirting.

Said girl was currently napping on _his_ bed, with _his_ favorite hoodie and _his_ sweatpants on. A pout crossed the blonds face. Man, the things he did for this girl. One of them obviously being sitting on the far end of the bed in a very uncomfortable position. His arm was somewhat pressed against his wall, one leg thrown over the end of the huge bed and his neck started to hurt from resting on that damn wall. Meanwhile, Marinette had her arms thrown around, her legs ontop of his left one, snoring slightly. If he weren't so annoyed with the two Kwamis, Adrien would take a moment to think about the fact that this was _his_ girlfriend and how adorable she was.

"I CAN AND WILL THROW YOU UNDER A CAR!"

"YOU WOULDN'T, MY SWEET, SWEET HONEYMOUSE!"

"ARRGHH!"

Ah, did he mention the very, very uncomfortable company?

Sighing, the teenager nodded to his friends. "Guys", he tried, "please-". But his words were drowned out by Tikki's high pitched scream and Plagg's loud cackle. They reminded him of two hamsters high on ecstasy... Wherever _that_ came from. Actually, Adrien wasn't even sure why they were as hyper as they were. Hadn't it all started when- oh. Yeah, he shouldn't complain. Wasn't he the one to start with the 'how long do you know each other' and 'how's your actual relationship'? Oh, well.

Suddenly, a foot hit him square in the stomach and Adrien doubled over, pursing his lips as a yelp left him. Green eyes glanced to his girlfriend, who was now looking up with hooded eyes, her hair a mess, lips dry from sleep and obviously still very tired. Man, he was one lucky cat.

Nevertheless, the boy rose his eyebrows. "Uhm- _hi?"_

Marinette pouted before holding up her hands in a grabby motion, trying to ignore her loud friends next to her. "C'mere, I wanna cuddle."

"You kicked me?" A shrug. "Mari, that- that actually hurt like _hell."_ "Are you coming or not?"

 _Ah, well shit._

Grumbling about abusive girlfriends, Adrien reluctantly (not) crawled over to his partner, plopping down behind her to wrap her up in a tight hold. Immediately he was swallowed by pillows. "Jesus-"

"Oh my _god_ , please shut up and sleep." "If I want to sleep I would need _some_ space at least, bugaboo. Like, less pillows and you _moving_." More grumbling. Adrien growled back, sitting up while still keeping the now confused girl in his arms, and threw her towards the other side of the bed. What he obviously forgot was that Marinette was clumsier when she was tired. Really, a tired Marinette would fall up the stairs, yes, up, and pull at a push door. Though, that was something she also did wide awake, it didn't count.

Anyway. Still sleepy Marinette, with a loud yelp, fell out of the bed. And that was when Adrien knew- he fucked up.

Plagg and Tikki stopped mid insult, huge eyes blinking at the girl on the ground before fixing Adrien on the bed, eyes blown wide, mouth agape and deadly, deadly pale. A tense silence filled the room.

Well, and then their chaos continued.

"OH GOD MARINETTE, PRINCESS, IM SO SORRY-"

"HES GONNA DIE!"

"MARINETTE, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Adrien was now leaning over the edge of his bed, looking down at his girlfriend in worry, Plagg was laughing about Adrien's situation and Tikki was just looking on in shock.

What no one expected was Marinette, who simply stood up, scratched her side, and lied down back in bed, her head knocking against Adrien's. Another silence.

"I'm too tired for this shit, let me sleep, cuddle with me, and I will beat you up later."

Well... Adrien wouldn't complain with that.

So he carefully (and scared as hell) took her back into his arms, mumbling a quiet 'sorry', and closed his eyes. If he was lucky, which he obviously wasn't, she might forget it after their nap. But somehow, the evil little smirk she sent his way before kissing his nose and falling asleep told him otherwise.

Once the two heroes were asleep, Plagg turned towards his still shocked partner. "Could you be more like her, sugarcube?"

Needless to say, it was a miracle that Adrien and Marinette slept through _that._ That, and that there were still two Kwamis when they finally woke up.


End file.
